Love Hurts
by Becci 'D
Summary: Matt unexpectedly exspresses his love for someone with critical results!
1. part 1

****

LOVE HURTS

Becci 'D': I hope you like it ^__^ 

It has traces of Taito (Tai and Matt) and Soratto (Sora and Matt). Please review, thanks! 

Sora had invited everyone round for party as her mum was going to be away for a few days. She only invited the digidestined. Everybody was looking forward because it had been a long time since they were all together and even Mimi was flying over for the little reunion.

Things had changed quite a lot since Mimi wasn't there. As Sora was going out with Matt but Matt didn't seem to love Sora anymore and she didn't know that, TK was with Kari and there look like hints between Yolie and Izzy. But anyhow when the day finally arrived it was not all how it seems!

(WEEKEND)

DING DONG!!

"Hi ya Mimi, how's things going?" Sora asked as she hugged Mimi.

"I'm fine thanks how about you?" asked Mimi.

"I'm doing well, in fact I'm going out with Matt" smiled Sora.

"That's great! How long?" said Mimi.

"About a month and a half I think" replied Sora "Anyway please come in. you can put your luggage in my room"

"Thanks Sora for letting me stay" said Mimi.

"That's ok, let me help you with that" said Sora as she helped Mimi carry her stuff. "Oh and guess what, my school said that your aloud to come there for the week so you won't be by yourself when I'm at school"

"That's great! So when like the others arriving?" asked Mimi.

DING DONG!!

"That should be them now" Sora said as she went to open the door. "Alright guys come in"

"Hey Sora, So when like is the music starting!" asked Tai.

"Keep your hair on! I was waiting for all you lot before I turn the music on!" Sora said as she turned the music on. "Mimi's here everyone"

"Hi Mimi, so how's America?" asked Tai.

"You know same old, same old!" smiled Mimi.

It was getting late in to the night when Yolie and Mimi suggested playing spin the bottle. The guys groaned at first but gave in after the girl's winning!

"Who wants to go first?" asked Mimi.

"Well you suggested it so you go first" said TK.

"Ok" Mimi spanned the bottle and it landed on Tai "Truth or dare?"

"I go for dare!" replied Tai.

"I dare you to ring Davis' sister and tell her how much you love her!"

"WHAT!! Are you mad!? She will chase me around for ever like she does with Matt!" Tai said shaking his hands in front of him.

"Come on man, at least you will get her of my chest" smiled Matt.

"Bet Jun won't. She's totally obsessed with you" smirked Davis.

"Tai you asked for a dare and now you got one so do it!" Mimi said getting cross.

"Alright, alright!" Tai got up and picked up the phone. He dialled Davis' number.

"Hello, Mrs Motimiya here can I help you?" Said Davis' mum.

"Umm yeah, is Jun there please?" Tai said nervous.

"Hang on a sec" replied Mrs Motimiya.

"Hello" said Jun.

"Err Jun, this is Tai" Tai said sweatdropping.

"Oh hi Tai what can I do for you?" said Jun surprised to hear Tai's voice.

"I just wanted to say I-love-you!!" Tai said quickly and put the phone down. "I'm never ever want to do that again!"

Everybody was in laughter but Tai didn't see the funny side of it.

"Right my turn" Tai said a he spun the bottle. "Truth or dare Izzy?"

"I'm smarter than that so I'm going for truth" replied Izzy.

"Ok then, Who do you love?" smiled Tai.

"Err, err I love…." Izzy trailed of.

"I didn't quite get that Izzy what did you say?" smirked Tai.

"I love… Yolie!" blushed Izzy.

"What! Really? I don't know what to say!" blushed Yolie.

"You could say I love you back!" said Davis.

"Davis shut up!" said Kari.

"Don't be mad at him Kari because he was right" Yolie said as she turned a bright red.

"Really? Because I loved you ever since I got to know you and…." Izzy didn't finish because Tai butted in.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Davis was right? Davis right? That's a first!" laughed Tai as everybody else did. 

"Hey! I've been right before!" Davis said a little hurt.

"Yeah, like when!?" laughed TK

"Err, Izzy isn't your turn to spin the bottle?" Davis said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" Izzy said as he spun the bottle. "Ok, Kari truth or dare?"

"I have a truth?" replied Kari.

"Alright, what's the most naughtiest thing you and TK have done?" asked Izzy.

"Huh!? I, err, umm….done-the-full-thing-in-Tai's-bed!" blushed Kari.

"WHAT!?" screamed Tai.

"Take it easy Tai," Joe said as he grabbed Tai before he done something stupid! Everyone else just giggled including Matt who didn't mind too much about the situation.

"You would of found out eventually any way" Kari said now embarrass.

"So it doesn't give you the right to be in my bed!" growled Tai.

"It was the first thing we jumped on!" smiled Kari.

"You what!?" Tai said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ok, Ok, I think that's enough. Why don't we carry on with the game?" Sora said trying to calm Tai down. "Kari it's your go"

Kari spun the bottle and it landed on Joe "Truth or dare?"

"Well by the sounds of the way these truths are going, I'll take a dare," Joe said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I dare you to kiss Mimi!" said Kari.

It was silent for a minute when finally Joe got up and gave Mimi a proper kiss. When he finished both Joe and Mimi was blushing. Mimi was giggling a bit but she didn't mind it that Joe kissed her.

"Way to go Joe!" said Tai.

"Ok my go, Ok, Matt truth or dare?" asked Joe.

"Dare" replied Matt.

"I dare you to kiss the one you love" dared Joe.

Sora looked at Matt and blushed a little. Matt didn't know what to do! Sure he liked Sora but did he love her!? No he was in love with someone else but who? Matt got up and headed towards Sora but then his mind told him to change directions to TAI. Matt kissed Tai on the lips and when he finished Tai gave one look at him then fainted with a huge thud on the floor!

Sora or the others couldn't believe it! 

"I, I, I have to go!" Sora said as she got up and ran out the door crying.

"Sora wait!" Matt said _'Oh man, I've made a mess of things now!'_ he thought. He then got up and ran after Sora.

"Well, that was surprising!" said Cody.

"Look what your stupid brother done now TC!" Davis said.

"Davis shut up!" shouted Kari.

"Look the names TK! And for your information my brother is not stupid! He only done what Joe asked him!" TK said angrily. "I didn't mean to blame you Joe"

"No that's alright TK, I suppose I'm a little to blame," Joe said thinking about what has happened.

"No it's not. If it didn't come out now it would have eventually any way," sighed TK.

"Are you alright?" asked Kari worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe my brother is gay! I still going to love him and all but I don't know," answered TK. 

It went silent for a while. 

"Guys what about Tai?" said Mimi breaking the silence.

"Oh god Tai!" Kari said as she got up and went to her brother "Tai, Tai wake up!" He didn't move. "Joe help me please!"

"Calm down Kari, he's only fainted from the shock! He wake up in a minute" Joe said putting a hand on Kari's shoulder. 

As he did Tai began to stir. He got up slowly holding his head then he suddenly got up and rushed into the bathroom. He puked everywhere!

"Sounds like Tai didn't take this to well," said Izzy.

"Err, I think we all could do with a cup of cocoa?" Said Mimi as she got up and went to the kitchen. 

"I'll help you" said Yolie.

"Hope his alright in there," Kari said as she looked at the shut bathroom door.

Then there was a load THUD from the bathroom.

"What was that?" asked Davis.

"I don't know" replied Cody.

They got up and went to the bathroom door.

Joe knocked on the door. 

"Tai are you alright in there?" Joe said as he opened the door. He looked around and noticed Tai was on the floor again out cold. "Guys I take care of this ok? You go sit back down," Joe said as he closed the door behind him.

"I hope Sora's alright?" said Izzy.

"Sora wait please!?" Matt shouted as he ran after Sora.

Sora then stopped running. She leaned against a wall and cried.

"I thought you loved me!" Sora said in a flurry of tears.

"Sora I…." Matt didn't know what to say to her.

"Why Matt? How could you do this to me!? And to Tai for that matter!?" Sora said walking towards Matt.

"I, I" babbled Matt.

"Do you love me?" Sora said looking straight into Matt's eyes.

"Sora I love you but not in that way. I thought I did but I released that I wanted…." explained Matt.

"TAI!?" finished Sora "If you love Tai why did you go with me?"

"I didn't know what I wanted then. I mean I never liked the fact of being gay but I couldn't control myself! I was attracted to Tai!" Matt said as he looked at the ground.

"So this is why are relationship was going down hill recently. Matt why did you have to tell me like that!?" Sora said lifting Matt's head up to look in his eyes again.

"Joe asked me to kiss the one I loved. I was heading towards you but my heart kept telling me change directions towards Tai" Matt said getting watery eyed. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sora."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Matt. I'm going home," Sora said still crying as she walked off leaving Matt by himself.

"Way to go Matt! You blew it again!" Matt said to himself as he walked home.

Everybody was sitting down drinking the hot chocolate Mimi and Yolie made. Tai and Joe were still in the bathroom and there still was no sign of Sora and Matt.

"Guy's I think we should keep this to our selves for the moment ok?" suggested Izzy.

"Ok" everyone replied.

The bathroom door was being unlocked and everyone looked round. Joe was coming out with a very ill looking Tai. Tai was being helped to walk by Joe as they went and sat down with the others.

"Tai are you alright?" asked Kari worriedly.

"I be fine" Tai replied quietly.

"Tai are you sure?" Kari said even more worried.

Tai didn't answer he collapsed again.

"Why does he keep doing that? Did Matt have the kiss of death or something!?" Davis said puzzled.

"Davis!" Kari said angrily

"What!?" shrugged Davis.

"It's because he was sick and he has no food in his system. So his going to keep on fainting till he eats or drinks something" explained Joe.

"I better make a hot chocolate then" Mimi said getting up but then there was a noise at the front door. Sora walked in with red eyes from crying.

"Sora are you ok?" Mimi asked. 

"I'll be fine, err I see Tai's still out?" Sora said quietly.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Mimi.

"No thank you" replied Sora.

She went and sat down with the others and didn't speak.

"Sora would you like us to go?" Izzy said quietly.

"No please don't, I could do with the company at the moment" smiled Sora.

"I think Tai's coming around" Cody pointed out.

Tai slowly opened his eyes and sat up holding his head at the same time. Mimi then came in the room.

"Here Tai, get that down you" smiled Mimi as she gave him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks Mimi" thanked Tai. 

Tai and the others drunk their chocolate, no one talked much and Tai began to look better.

"Umm, I think I should be going home now, I don't feel so good" Tai said as he got up.

"I coming with you" said Kari.

They both said their goodbyes and left Sora's house.

(MONDAY AT SCHOOL)

"So how's your brother doing?" asked TK.

"He hasn't come into day because he still feel's ill" replied Kari "How about Matt?"

"Well he said his going to keep a low profile today and if you don't mind me asking what do you think of the situation?" said TK.

"I'm not sure, I mean Matt's still the same person as he was before this happened but I'm not sure Tai and Sora are going to think that" answered Kari.

"I know what you mean. I'm not sure either" TK said as he turned to look at the straight down the corridor and Matt was approaching them.

"Oh hey TK, Kari" said Matt. 

"Hi" they both replied.

"You haven't seen Sora or Tai around here I don't think I can face them at the moment" Matt said nervously.

"Tai's not in today and Sora's not around" replied TK.

"Oh, is Tai alright?" Matt said even more nervous.

"Just ill" replied Kari.

"I see you guys later," Matt said as he walked off.

"I feel sorry for Matt this must be hard for him," Kari said in a sad expression.

"Hmm, well class starts soon so we better get going," TK said.

(LATER ON THAT DAY)

Matt was at his locker getting some stuff out and Sora was walking his way. She didn't know it was Matt because the locker door was covering his face. Matt then shut his locker and was about to walk when Sora was there.

"Oh hi Sora" Matt said quietly.

"Hi" Sora replied.

"Look just here me out for a sec, I need to talk to you so meet me in the park after school if you don't show I understand" Matt said as he walked off.

(KAMIYA'S APARTMENT)

"Mum, Tai, I'm home!" Kari shouted as she put her book bag down.

"Hi Kari good day at school?" smiled Mrs Kamiya.

"Yeah thanks, where's Tai?" asked Kari.

"Poor thing has been asleep in bed all day. He must be really sick" answered Mrs Kamiya. "Could you wake him up to see if he wants dinner? He hasn't eaten all day"

"Ok mum" Kari said as she went into hers and Tai's bedroom. "Tai, Tai, wake up! Mum asked if you wanted dinner?"

Tai sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. "Huh!? Err no thanks I'm not hungry"

"Tai are you ok? You don't look like yourself"" Kari said worriedly.

"Just feel sick that's all" Tai replied.

"But that's not all though, is it?" Kari said.

"Well no! I can't believe Matt kissed me!!" Tai confessed.

"I know, it surprised us all as well" Kari said about to leave the room. "Look you get some sleep, I'll tell mum you don't want anything to eat ok?"

"Yeah whatever!" Tai replied going back to sleep.

(AT THE PARK)

__

'I can't believe I'm meeting Matt after what he done!' thought Sora.

Sora walked to where Matt said when she got their Matt was sitting on a bench.

"Hi Sora I thought you wouldn't show" said Matt.

"Well I did, so what's this about?" Sora said sitting on the bench next to Matt.

"I wanted to explain a few things. First of all I'm am really sorry about what happened I didn't mean for you to find out like that. The reason I did that was because I couldn't hold it in any longer my heart was telling me to go to Tai. I just want us to be friends again and I'm really sorry" explained Matt.

"Look I understand but shouldn't you be telling Tai this not me?" said Sora.

"I suppose, but I can't face him yet" Matt said looking at the ground.

"You have to sometime and I want us to stay friends to ok?" smiled Sora.

"Thanks Sora" Matt said as he gave Sora a hug.

"Well I've got to go, I see you tomorrow?" waved Sora.

"Yeah see ya" waved Matt.

(NEXT DAY)

"Tai are you sure you want to go to school today?" asked Kari.

"Yeah I'm sure. I've already missed one day of soccer can't miss another, got a match up soon" Tai said as he packed his bag.

"Is that your reason? Or are you trying to change the subject?" Kari said with hands on hips.

"Look I really meant it and I can't stay off school forever because of Matt!" Tai said as he left the bedroom.

"Yeah so, I still don't think you are well enough, I mean your not even having breakfast! So you must be ill!" Kari said worriedly.

"I'm not hungry so can you quit with the questions OK!" Tai said angrily "I'm leaving for school now so see you later"

Tai left the apartment leaving Kari there by herself. 

(LATER ON AT SCHOOL)

Tai still didn't feel that well, he felt light-headed because he hasn't eaten anything. The last thing he had was that drink Mimi made him! Tai wasn't talking to anybody much and at the moment he was in a boring lesson with Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Matt. (Plus other students!)

"Sora why is Tai not talking to anyone?" whispered Mimi.

"I'm not sure but he doesn't look that well either" whispered Sora.

"Miss Teckonochi! Please will you stop the talking and learn something!" shouted the teacher.

"Yes Sir!" replied Sora.

"Sir! Can I be excused please?" Tai asked.

"Why's that Tai?" asked the teacher.

"I need some fresh air I don't feel so good" replied Tai.

"Hmm, you don't look that well so go ahead but come back when you feel better?" said the teacher.

"Yes Sir" Tai said as he got out of his seat and left the classroom.

"Sora I'm worried about Tai" said Mimi.

(OUT SIDE)

Tai sat in the cool air. The wind was blowing against his face, which made him feel better. But as he sat there lots of thoughts were going through his head_. 'Why did Matt have to kiss me!? I don't know what to do! Or what to say to Matt!' _

"Tai?" said someone behind him.

Tai turned round and saw that it was Matt. "What do you want?"

"Sir asked me to go and look for you because you've been gone for ages" said Matt.

"I'm coming back now anyway so leave me alone!" Tai said looking away from Matt.

"Look Tai I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I couldn't hold my feelings any longer for you. I had to let you know" explained Matt.

"Well you didn't have to kiss me!" shouted Tai. "You could of just said three simple words!"

"I know, I'm sorry Tai. I know you don't feel the same way back but please can we still be friends?" pleaded Matt.

"I don't know. I'm going back in now" Tai said as he walked off into the building. Matt sighed and followed him slowly behind.

"Well did you find him Matt?" asked the teacher.

"What!? I thought he came back in already?" Matt said looking around the classroom and realised Tai wasn't there.

"Well his not, where did you last see him?" asked the teacher.

"He said he was coming back to class I followed him in the building I swear he was in front of me the whole time" Matt said puzzled.

"Ok Matt just go back to your seat. I talk to Kamiya later" said the teacher as he got on with his lesson.

"What have you done now Matt?" asked Mimi.

"Nothing! All I said was Sir was wondering where he was and sent me to find him and……" Matt trailed off.

"And what!?" said Mimi.

"I apologised to him and asked if we could still be friends?" Matt answered.

"Matt, err….." said the teacher scratching his head.

"Mimi" said Mimi.

"Yeah, please will you stop talking in the lesson thank you" said the teacher.

(LUNCH BREAK)

"Where is Tai? He just disappeared!" said Sora.

"He'll turn up" said Mimi. "He always does!"

"Yeah I suppose your right" said Sora as she done a fake smile.

"SORA, MIMI!" shouted Izzy as he ran towards them.

"What's the matter Izzy?" asked Sora as he stopped in front of them.

"Its Tai! His being carried off in an ambulance!" panted Izzy.

"WHAT!?" both girls said in surprise.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sora worriedly.

"I'm not sure! Someone just found him unconscious in the boys toilets!" replied Izzy. Just as they was talking they heard the sirens of ambulance as it zoomed out of the school grounds. Then Matt was walking over to them with TK.

"They've just left" said Matt.

"Kari went with him" said TK.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Sora. Matt just shook his head. "We've got to get to the hospital!"

"Sora schools not finished yet! We've still got another hour to go! We can visit Tai after ok?" Mimi said holding Sora back from running off.

"Ok" Sora said quietly.

What's wrong with Tai? Will he be ok? Find out in part 2. 


	2. part 2

****

Becci 'D': Here's part 2! Please review I love reading all your comments ^__^ and the writing in italic is someone thinking.

****

Last time: Matt admitted to Tai that he loves him from a kiss! Tai didn't take the news to well and ended up becoming ill. Tai is now in hospital.

****

LOVE HURTS part 2

After school had finished Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Matt and TK went straight to the local hospital to visit Tai.

"Look there it is" Mimi said pointing to a large building. "Let's go in"

They walked in and Matt asked where Tai Kamiya was she gave them directions and they walked to where she said. They came to ward and they saw Kari sitting by a bed holding Tai's hand. Tai had an oxygen mask on with a bloody looking bandage on his forehead.

"How is he?" asked Izzy.

"Don't know, he hasn't woken up yet" Kari replied quietly.

"What's wrong with him Kari?" asked Sora.

"He hasn't eaten for about two days, that's what made him pass out. The doctors said that he must of hit his head hard to be unconscious for this long that's why Tai has a banged on his head. He badly cut his forehead." explained Kari.

"Are you ok Kari?" asked TK.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, but it should be Tai your worrying about, not me" smiled Kari. TK smiled back. 

"Err guys I've got band practice so I've got to go, tell me how's Tai doing later ok?" Matt said as he walked off quietly.

__

'Poor Matt, this must be hard for him' thought Kari.

"Huh!? I think Tai's waking up because he's moving his hand!" Kari said excitedly. Tai twitched a little then he opened his eyes slowly. Everything was a blur at first but when he could see properly he saw Mimi, Kari, TK, Sora and Izzy standing around him.

"Tai! You're awake!" said Kari.

"Tai how do you feel?" asked Sora.

Tai didn't answer at first he moaned a little from the pain on his head. "Like hell!" he replied. "Where am I?"

"Your in hospital, you smacked your head as you collapsed" said Mimi.

"Tai why haven't you been eating?" asked Izzy.

"I don't know" Tai said quietly.

"Well you shouldn't starve your self!" said Sora.

"I just didn't feel like eating that's all" Tai said looking out the window. "Guy's I don't mean to be horrible but would it be alright if I could talk to Sora alone for a minute?" 

"Yeah sure Tai" said Izzy as they walked out.

"What is it Tai?" asked Sora.

"I just wanted to chat about the whole Matt thing" replied Tai. "Are you alright? I never got the chance to ask you."

"I'm fine Tai, Matt and me talked and were still friends" replied Sora. "What are you thinking?"

"Well I'm not sure, Matt apologised but I just can't get other it! For crying out load he kissed me for gods sake! In front of everyone!" Tai said.

"Yeah I know, Matt says he's really sorry about that, so can't you two be friends again?" asked Sora.

"I don't know, I just need some time to think!" answered Tai.

"I understand Tai, would you like to be left alone?" Sora said as she rubbed Tai's hand.

"No don't go, I could use the company at the moment. The others can come back in now if they want?" Tai said with a smile.

"I'll go get them" Sora said as she left Tai's side.

(NEXT DAY)

Matt wasn't going to school today, he was going to the hospital to talk to Tai.

"I've got to straighten this out!" Matt said to himself as he walked into the hospital. He walked down to Tai's ward, when he got their Tai was sleeping. Matt walked into the room quietly and sat down next to Tai.

__

'What's Tai going to say when he wakes up and I'm sitting here next to him! Maybe I should go' Matt thought. He was just about to get up and leave when Tai started to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for a minute, he didn't notice Matt sitting next to him until Matt coughed slightly to announce his presence. It made Tai jump.

"Jesus Matt! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Tai said as he sat up.

"Umm, sorry" Matt responded.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at school?" Tai questioned.

"Look Tai, I came here because we need to talk" Matt answered.

"I don't feel like talking now" Tai said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Matt.

"Fine, you don't have to talk but at least hear me out!?" Matt snapped.

Tai turned and looked at Matt straight in his face.

"Tai I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about what has happened and you being in here is to! Please can we just acted like nothing has happened? I can't stand it anymore, us not talking, not being friends! At least still be my friend? I know that I still love you but I wont show it again because I know you don't feel the same way and it cause's all this trouble" Matt explained.

"Matt, I've been thinking. I would like it if we were still friends too but I cant just forget what has happened and I'm still going to act funny around you from this uncomfortable situation. And I would just like to know what makes you love a guy like me anyway!?" smiled Tai.

"Thanks Tai, and to answer your question, everything about you!" smiled Matt.

"What even my aggressive side!? Surely not everything!?" Tai said surprised. 

Matt just nodded "Yeah everything".

"Well it's nice that were talking again but I'm not being mean or anything but would it be alright if you can go cause I'm finding hard to stay awake at the moment!" asked Tai.

"No I don't mind, hope your out soon, bye" smiled Matt.

"Should be going home tomorrow, see you later?" Tai smiled back.

"Yeah sure, see ya" Matt waved as he left.

(AT SCHOOL)

"Hey where's Matt today, TK?" asked Sora.

"He err, umm, I don't know!" said TK.

"What do you mean?" said Sora.

"I thought he was in today" TK said scratching his head.

"Hmm, that's strange" said Sora.

"Maybe he felt ill our something?" suggested Kari.

"Yeah maybe" said Sora.

"HEY GUYS!!" shouted Davis as he ran towards them. "I've only just heard, how's Tai doing?"

"Gee's Davis! Where have you been for the last century!?" mocked TK.

"Ha Ha! If your brain was switched on you would of known that I was at a soccer match yesterday!" said Davis.

"Tai's doing fine, should be coming home tomorrow. Were going to visit him later after school. You can come if you want?" said Kari.

"Of course I want to" smiled Davis.

"Yeah but will you be there for Tai or because of Kari?" smirked TK.

"SHUT UP TP!! If you haven't noticed I happen to be Tai's friend!" snapped Davis.

"The name is TK! Can you say TK or are you just dumb!" snapped TK.

"Guys stop, this isn't getting anywhere?" said Sora.

"Sora's right. TK stop picking a fight with Davis because his right. He is Tai's friend" said Kari.

__

'Kari said I was right! She likes me! She really "DAVIS!" _really _"DAVIS!" _likes me!'_ "WHAT!?" Davis said after someone interrupted him.

"The bell rang, time to get moving" said Kari.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolie, Cody and Izzy went to visit Tai in hospital.

"This is Tai's room" said Kari. 

Kari opened the door to see Tai was sleeping peacefully.

"Should we wake him?" asked Yolie.

"I will" said Kari as she approached Tai. "Tai? Wake up Tai you have company"

Tai opened his eyes to see most of he's friends surrounding him again. Tai took of the oxygen mask and smiled at everyone.

"How you doing Tai?" asked Davis.

"Well you know me, tough as old boots!" joked Tai. "So how are all of you?"

"Were alright" smiled Mimi.

"That's great, can't wait to get out of here! Hospitals give me the creeps!" said Tai.

"Yeah I know what you mean" agreed Cody.

"Oh guess what! We won 2/Neil yesterday!" Davis said excitedly. "We creamed them!"

"Well done. That's the second bit of good news I've heard today" smiled Tai.

"Oh yeah, the coach says to get well soon because he needs his star player for that match soon" smiled Davis.

"Tai what's the first bit of good news you heard then?" Sora asked curiously.

"Well this morning I had an unexpected visitor. Who gave me such a fright when I woke up!" laughed Tai.

"Who was?" asked Izzy.

"Matt" replied Tai.

"So that's where he was!?" TK said relieved to here his brother was ok.

"Yeah, we talked and agreed to be friends again and he promised he wasn't going to take this any further. But I told him that even though were friends again I'm still going to act a bit funny around him" explained Tai.

"I think everyone will" said Cody. 

"Tai I almost forgot I have some bad news for you" said Davis.

"What's that?" asked Tai.

"Jun said that it was nice of you to tell her that you loved her but she doesn't want to know because her heart has been taking by someone else!" laughed Davis.

"Well technically I call that good news!" laughed Izzy and everyone else.

"I told ya she will be still after Matt!" said Davis.

(NEXT DAY)

Tai was now out of hospital and now at home. Matt was happy that him and Tai are still best friends and some day he will win Tai's heart.

THE END

****

Becci 'D': I hoped everyone like that because I enjoyed writing it! #^__^#

Please review thanx! 


End file.
